pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Griffin
Susan Griffin (born January 26, 1943) is an American poet, essayist, and playwright. Life Griffin was born in Los Angeles, California, in 1943 and has resided in California since then. Writing Griffin calls herself an eco-feminist author. She describes her work as "drawing connections between the destruction of nature, the diminishment of women and racism, and tracing the causes of war to denial in both private and public life."http://susangriffin.com/Bio.html Recognition Griffin has received a MacArthur grant for Peace and International Cooperation, a National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship, and an Emmy Award for her play Voices. Publications Poetry *''Dear Sky''. Berkeley, CA: Shameless Hussy Press, 1971. *''Like the Iris of an Eye''. New York: Harper, 1976. *''Unremembered Country: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1987. *''Bending Home: Selected & new poems, 1967-1998''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1998. Play *''Voices'' (a play in poetry; first produced in San Francisco, 1974). Old Westbury, NY: Feminist Press, 1975. Fiction *''Women: Feminist stories by new fiction authors'' (contributor). New York: Eakins, 1971. Non-fiction *''Le Viol''. Canada: L’Etincelle, 1972. *''Let Them Be Said''. Mama Press, 1973. *''Letters''. Berkeley, CA: Twowindows Press, 1973. *''The Sink''. Berkeley, CA: Shameless Hussy Press, 1973. *''Woman and Nature: The roaring inside her''. New York: Harper, 1978. *''Rape: The power of consciousness''. New York: Harper, 1979. *''Pornography and Silence: Culture’s revolt against nature''. New York: Harper, 1981. *''Made from This Earth: Selections from her writing, 1967-82''. Women’s Press, 1982 **published as Made from This Earth: An anthology of writings. Harper, 1983. *''A Chorus of Stones: The private life of war''. New York: Doubleday (publisher}Doubleday, 1992. *''The Eros of Everyday Life: Essays on ecology, gender and society''. New York: Doubleday, 1995. *''What Her Body Thought: A journey into the shadows''. San Francisco, CA: Harper, 1999. *''The Book of the Courtesans: A catalogue of their virtues''. Broadway Books, 2001. *''Wrestling with the Angel of Democracy: On being an American citizen''. Trumpeter, 2008. Edited * Transforming Terror: Remembering the soul of terror (edited with Karen Loftus Carrington). Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Susan Griffin b. 1943, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 26, 2012. Audio / video *''Susan Griffin'' (cassette). University of California Media Center 1974. *''Adrienne Rich Reads from Susan Griffith's 'Women and Human Nature'.'' Los Angeles: Pacifica Radio Archive, 1978. *''The Private Life of War'' (cassette). Berkeley, CA: New Medicine Tapes, 1993. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Susan Griffin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 6, 2018. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Susan Griffin b. 1943 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Susan Griffin at YouTube * Susan Griffin's reading lectures, RealAudio ;Books *Susan Griffin at Amazon.com ;About *Susan Griffin Official website. Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:Ecofeminists Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:American feminist writers Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American poets Category:Lesbian writers Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:Emmy Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American women writers Category:Feminist writers